Motion
Motion '''(also known as '''Hexahedron Motion in certain materials) was a Robloxian television channel that is owned by Hexahedron Television Networks with the advised control of its subsidiary, Motion Domestic Television. The channel had replaced RMCX and was launched on September 3, 2017. On May 11, 2017, a deal was reached between Hexahedron and Lava Lamp Entertainment that saw Motion and Hexahedron Horizons become exclusive channels on Lava Lamp's Amicable premium television service. This lasted until roTV added Motion on September 26, 2017, thus breaking the channel's exclusivity to Amicable. On March 3, 2018, Hexahedron quietly ceased the channel's broadcasting operations due to declining ratings. History The channel's initial origins can be traced back from Roblox Movie Channel's planned portfolio in 2014; one of the planned properties was "RMC Classics", which was originally a block dedicated to air classic movies from the 1930's to the 1970's. But when RMC's first broadcast aired on November 27, 2014, it was revealed that the block along with other planned blocks we're shelved due to programming issues. In 2015, RMC announced four channels, RMC2, RMC Xtra, RMC Kids (later ToonVision, now defunct), and the short-lived RMC4. Unlike their parent channel, the channels had different categories of programming and (in contrast to what the parent channel's name stood for) barely offered any movies in their schedules. RMC2 had a focus on alternative programming, featuring comedies and sitcoms; RMC Xtra had anime, drama, and cartoon programming for teenage and mature audiences; and RMC4 aired '80s and '90s movies. RMC Kids was planned as RMC's children's-oriented channel but then became a joint-venture with Bloxia (then BBC Networks) which resulted in the channel's name change to ToonVision. RMCMN sold their 50% stake in ToonVision to Bloxia in 2016; the channel ultimately closed on June 14, 2017. On February 7, 2016, as part of RMC Media Networks' restructuring, RMC2 and RMC4 (except for RMC Xtra and ToonVision) ceased broadcasting due to low ratings. On February 20, 2016, RMC Xtra was rebranded as RMCX. During March 2016, RMCMN's parent company, Dipper Fresh Communications, had planned a new sports-oriented channel named Motion. A pre-launch logo was created during the channel's development, which was later put on hold for unknown reasons, and no secured broadcast deals were announced. On January 1, 2017, both Roblox Movie Channel and RMCX both ceased operations as a result of the creator and owner's departure from Roblox, initially leaving no possible future for the channels. However, he would later rejoin Roblox on March 26, 2017, under the name Overwxtched. Following his return, it was announced that Motion would be the official replacement for RMCX, as both a Hexahedron- and RMC-branded channel, although the channel largely goes by just "Motion". The channel is set to launch in the summer of 2017, with a similar programming slate to the former RMCX, but additionally including '80s and '90s movies and '80s, '90s, and 2000s series. On May 11, 2017, a deal was reached between Hexahedron and Lava Lamp Entertainment that saw Motion and Hexahedron Horizons become exclusive channels on Lava Lamp's Amicable premium television service. On July 23, 2017, the channel announced via Twitter, that the channel would be launched on July 30, 2017, with the first program being [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Lopez_(TV_series)| George Lopez]'' with an estimated 44-hour marathon of all six seasons, and 120 episodes. However, it was delayed due to technical difficulties, but the channel finally launched on September 3, 2017, with the first program to air being ''George Lopez. On September 26, 2017, Hexahedron announced that Motion would be expanding to other premium television providers. roTV was the first provider to begin carrying the channel following this announcement, adding the service that day. The Motion Movies block premiered on October 1, 2017, with the first movie being the 2017 television film, Escaping Dad. On March 3, 2018, Hexahedron quietly shuttered the channel's operations, due to declining ratings. All programming from Motion has been transferred to the also-defunct Hexahedron Select. Former programming Upcoming Anime * Squid Girl ''(TBA) (carried over from RMCX) * ''Danganronpa ''(TBA) (carried over from RMCX) * ''Kiss Him, Not Me ''(TBA) * ''Diabolik Lovers ''(TBA) * ''Kämpfer ''(TBA) * ''Assassination Classroom ''(November 3, 2017) * ''Young Black Jack ''(TBA) * ''Nichijou ''(TBA) * ''Cardfight!! Vanguard ''(TBA) Live-action * ''Seinfeld ''(TBA) * ''Dawson's Creek ''(TBA) * ''ALF ''(TBA) * ''Happy Days ''(TBA) * ''George Lopez ''(September 3, 2017-present) (also carried on Hexahedron Network) * ''Everybody Hates Chris ''(TBA) * ''Friends (TBA) * The Nanny ''(TBA) Animation * ''Golan The Insatiable ''(September 15, 2017-present) (also carried on Hexahedron Network) * ''Duckman ''(October 20, 2017) Soap opera * ''Young and the Restless ''(TBA) * ''General Hospital (TBA) Blocks * Motion Classics (TBA) * ''Primenight ''(Moved to Hexahedron Network) * ''Motion Movies ''(October 1, 2017) Category:Networks